User talk:Moogle Buddy
Yeah, throwing his kid on the ground isnt exactly great parenting on Liu Bei's part, but welcome aboard. You seem to have some ideas on what you want to help with, so go right ahead and if you need anything feel free to ask :) Dabigbozz42 02:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Images I'll try & get the weapon pics for ya either tommorow or Monday. --Aeonlord92 :Images from both DW4 & DW5 are up for ya. -- Aeonlord92 Shang Xiang Featured Adding info is great, and the more the merrier. But what the other Featured Articles had that made them featured is more than just facts, they have writing, so if you want to really improve the quality id see if you cant think of some analyzing that could be done, you could write about how she plays, her appearence, her character and plot role, but just try to make it more than just a fact sheet. Im not trying to get your spirits down, just trying to give you some advice help you make Shang Xiang's page great, and while im not familiar enough with her to really help, I will try help in whatever way i can. Dabigbozz42 15:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks :) Yeah I know :P I wanna put in some extra effort as I have been gone for a while. I used to be the sould editor other than Dabigbozz, and now that I am back there are lots of people :P Anyways see you around ;) - lu-xun 18:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Woops Sorry, I've never really used this whole discussion section to be honest. Either way I'm here to offer my help in expanding the Dynasty Warriors Wiki! AzureSN 17:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) In-Active Just because people aren't on in a week or so doesn't mean they've vanished, not all of us can get on the site whenever they want. Consider us in-active wyhen we've been away for a month or so.--Aeonlord92 Unit Types Expanding it into Samurai Warriors and Orochi is a great idea! I hadn't thought that far ahead, I am working on getting some decent pictures for the article. It's nice to have some help, cheers AzureSN 22:43, 30 October 2008 (UTC) SW3 If you check the revision history of the page or the upload log you'll see it wasn't me who uploaded the SW3 images so I honestly don't know where they're from. Most likely they are just screenshots of the trailer.--Aeonlord92 :Yeah i got em from Koeiwarriors, they are screens from the trailer Dabigbozz42 01:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Free time on the horizon Thanks for sticking with the wiki while we all had other pressing issues, and now im getting a break so ill try to work some more, do you have a msn or aim or anything like that? would help in collaborating Dabigbozz42 22:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Replying to Reply on the toolbar on the left, theres an option to email user, my email should be set, if not just leave a message saying so and no, anyone can make templates, a good place to start would be to go copy the code from another template and change it how you want. Dabigbozz42 23:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :there should be a bunch of normal blue/purple links on the toolbar, and one should say "email this user" regardless of what skin you got, and it should be sapphire rite nao anyway. :also, up at the top right next to your login theres a thing for managing widgets, and if you want to get the shoutbox widget out of it then we can use that as a sort of private/wiki chat :templates, the only thing special is that they have "Template:" in front of them and to put them in you just have to put in the title and relevant info. so if you wanted the item infobox to be similar to,say, the character infobox, you could search for "template:infobox (insert kingdom here)" and at the bottom of the search list there should be a bunch of check boxes, and you can check of template and then search. i know its quite complicated sounding on paper, so heres a link for ya Template:Infobox Wu. anyway, any other questions just holler :D Dabigbozz42 00:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) on items heres my 2 bits, we merge the categories of items, like have a page for dw saddles rather than individual ones, as i cant see more than stubs coming out of most items, and then by compressing them into groups we have more room to fit in the items and skills from sw and wo onto an infobox/category tree. thoughts? Dabigbozz42 05:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) A reply to a message I'm quite pleased at how my inital efforts have flourished. I've a bit on my plate at the moment so my Wikia duties have kind of been pushed to the bottom of the pile I regret to say. Hopefully 2009 will be less tiring and I shall return to examine and revamp some articles I've not yet touched but wish to. I've struggled to get pictures for my article too, conventional camera methods proved unsuccessful and my recorder falts. I will be relentless in finding some quasi-decent pictures for my humble article though. AzureSN 19:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'm similarly inclined. Cheers for the idea, I'll try and see if I can do it at the library or at a college computer. I'll keep you updated on my progress. Luck is not on my side. After exams finished 2 weeks ago, I went on a road trip, which limited my comp time, then i got a drawn out fever which made getting on the computer not so comfortable, so my apologies for not being on. I'll go ahead and switch the featured article, many thanks for sticking around Dabigbozz42 04:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) FA & Weapon Pics No one's really in charge of the Featured article, I just used to be the one who always seemed to do it. But it's been changed so that doesn't matter. I'll try and get the weapon pics for you (SW ones are harder to get) but I'm not as active as of late (you already know that though) for which I'm sorry - I am going to try more but my lfe's really busy lately. -- Aeonlord92 block I blocked him for a year - I reverted some of his changes. Whopper user talk 22:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Featured Article It's ok. I don't mind conversation and discussion so I don't really think any apologies are needed. Always feel free to tell me if I'm doing something wrong as I'm open to suggestions for improvements. That said, me not nominating is me merely following the traditions set by the previous admins. With the exception of one month, all the other featured articles were nominated first by regular users. I wouldn't mind voting so long as I personally agree with the nomination. If you feel it might be better to delete our conversation from the voting page though, I'll leave that up to your discretion. Kyosei 23:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) TGS vid links What's wrong with just waiting for the actual renders to come out? That's the main reason why I haven't already done that with Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, and all the others revealed at TGS. Sake neko 05:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :This is a really late response but that's because I've spent most of the time mulling over it until now. To be honest, I really don't know which article to think as featured, much less nominate. I've just been working on so many pages that it doesn't really seem fair for me to nominate something that I've worked on. :If I wanted to really nominate something, I would try to think of something other than a character or game page, just to stir things up a bit. I'm scratching my head for ideas and I was kinda thinking of one of the gameplay related pages. Maybe Red Hare, Shadow Runner, Matsukaze or Hex Mark, just because it's fun to see something different. Not something I'm really committed to, just thinking about. Again, I still don't really know. Sake neko 19:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Help us if you want Hello I am a user from the Three Kingdoms Wiki a wiki about the Three Kingdoms era. The Wiki has 100 pages, but many with stubs and only two contributers! It needs help and support. I hoping you are a fan of the Three Kingdoms and can contribute to us if you want. Ccjk 10:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Note: I am not the creator of the wiki if you want to talk to the creator there his username is Zantam03 The Wiki